


Underneath the Mistletoe

by psychotraumatic



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Gift Giving, Helpless Soonyoung, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mistletoe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychotraumatic/pseuds/psychotraumatic
Summary: Soonyoung will get what he wants, by hook or by crook.Written forSnapshots' Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	Underneath the Mistletoe

He’s not sure how many times he’s bumped into one thing or another since that morning. He’s likely to find out when he showers and finds the bruises on his skin. No matter how many accidents he’s had in the span of five minutes, it still wasn’t enough to wake him fully. Even with his eyes half open, he’s certain that it’s Junhui who keeps snickering at all his mishaps. At least that’s the assumption he can come to considering the commentary on the mess he was making.

“It’s just coffee,” he mumbles. “It should be easy to clean up.”

“If you wanted one, you could have just told me and I would have made it for you. Pretty sure it would have saved you fifteen bruises and a destroyed kitchen.”

“It’s for Jihoon,” he adds.

“Make that sixteen bruises then.”

He was hoping that Junhui was wrong. Lo and behold, he does have fifteen bruises from his sleepy staggering, and a sixteenth from Jihoon accidentally swatting at him for waking him up so early.

To think all Soonyoung wanted was a good morning kiss.

His next course of action was gifts. While he found it difficult to think of something unique—what does one get for someone who had practically everything he needed, anyway—he figured small things that Jihoon would find useful or interesting would work. There’s a shirt from that one brand he likes, an action figure he could display in the studio, a new release from the manhwa he was reading.

But while Soonyoung did get words of gratitude, a kiss of thanks still eluded him.

They had a rare day off that they weren’t sure what to do with. It was a weekday and it was snowing out. He thought it made the perfect combination for a random date.

Maybe it’ll get cold enough that they’d end up huddled and cuddled together as the snow falls around them. Maybe they’d get hot cocoas and laugh at their cream mustaches.

But it got _too_ cold, along with a heavy flurry, that they just ran as fast as they could back to the apartment.

If Jihoon’s incessant sneezing was anything to go by, there should be no cuddles or kisses for Soonyoung tonight.

The closer it gets to Christmas, the crazier his ideas get. He cons Junhui into ordering a bunch of Christmas decorations with the excuse of adding some holiday cheer around their dorms. Nevermind the fact that his list of orders includes ten packs of mistletoe.

He puts the decor up practically everywhere, mistletoe in the most obvious places that make it difficult to avoid. Over the kitchen sink, the hallway, the closet door. He even takes some to the studio and sticks it right above the producer’s chair.

What he gets is an unsolicited view of Junhui pecking at Wonwoo every chance he gets, Seungcheol chasing after Jeonghan across all three dorms, and Mingyu holding a bunch of the mistletoe over his head, causing Minghao to give him a side eye but ultimately kissing his cheek.

Soonyoung laments why he didn’t think of that.

Soonyoung isn’t one to give up but he’s out of ideas. So he makes his way to the studio, defeated, using a hat to hide his misery.

Jihoon already took the mistletoe off from where he stuck it the day prior, probably already threw it away or gave it some other sad fate. Kisses are apparently not for him.

“You’re an idiot.”

“You don’t have to rub it in,” Soonyoung groans, pouting as Jihoon continues to point in his direction for emphasis.

Jihoon moves closer, prompting him to squeeze his eyes shut. He fully expects to get his head swiped at again, only to be shocked when he feels a soft pair of lips against his.

“Wha—”

The hat does get swiped off his head, his eyes following where it landed, noticing a small bunch of mistletoe taped to the top.

“Next time, just ask.”


End file.
